1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generation circuit. More particularly, it relates to a multi-driving apparatus by a multi-level detection and a method for controlling the same, which pluralize a voltage detection level in order to effectively operate voltage generators in the voltage generation circuit, minimize a level fluctuation, reduce noises that affect the operation of the apparatus, increase the reliability of the apparatus, and reduce power-consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional voltage generation circuit will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1A-1B.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram of a conventional voltage generation circuit; and FIG. 1B is a conceptional diagram of a conventional voltage generation circuit shown in FIG. 1A.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional voltage generation circuit includes: a level detection portion 1 for detecting a level potential of an input step-up voltage VPP; an oscillation circuit 2 which is oscillated by an enable signal being output in response to an output potential signal of the level detection portion 1, and generates electric vibrations; and a generation circuit 3 for operating a plurality of generators by an output oscillation signal of the oscillation circuit 2.
The aforementioned conventional voltage generation circuit has a single detection level as shown in FIG. 1B, and simultaneously operates the plurality of generators in the generation circuit 3.
Accordingly, since many generators are operated at the same time, the conventional voltage generation circuit has a momentary power-consumption of a high value, and fluctuations in the voltage level often occurs.
If a voltage level is not stabilized and an excessive voltage fluctuation occurs, a fatal damage may be experienced by the apparatus.
For example, if a level of the step-up voltage VPP fluctuates excessively, a gate oxide film of a transistor using the level of the step-up voltage VPP may be destroyed.
Also, since a level fluctuation of a back-bias voltage VBB changes the threshold voltage of the transistor, a leakage current increases and a fatal problem such as a latch-up occurs, thereby causing a malfunction in the apparatus.
Following the current trend of requiring the products to use a low-voltage and low-power, a level stabilization of the voltage generator is very important.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multi-driving apparatus by a multi-level detection and a method for controlling the same that substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-driving apparatus by a multi-level detection and a method for controlling the same, which pluralize a voltage detection level in order to effectively operate voltage generators in the voltage generation circuit, minimize a level fluctuation, reduce noises influenced on a total operation of the apparatus, increase the reliability of the apparatus, and reduce power-consumption.
To achieve the above object, a multi-driving apparatus by a multi-level detection according to the present invention includes: a level detection circuit block which receives a step-up voltage VPP or a back-bias voltage VBB as an input, and detects different level potentials; a control circuit block for controlling an operation of each generator according to a detected potential by the level detection circuit block; an oscillation circuit block which is oscillated by an enable signal outputted from the control circuit block, and generates electric vibrations; and a generation circuit block which receives a control signal from the control circuit block as an input, and is comprised of a plurality-of generators being driven by an oscillation output from the oscillation circuit block.
Also, a multi-driving method by a multi-level detection according to the present invention includes the steps of: (a) receiving a step-up voltage VPP or a back-bias voltage VBB as an input, and detecting different level potentials; (b) controlling each enable signal according to a detected level potential by the step (a); (c) receiving the enable signal from the step (b) as an input, and generating electric vibrations by an oscillation of an oscillator; and (d) driving a plurality of voltage generators by an oscillation output from the step (c).
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objective and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.